


Recovery

by SpiritAlpha



Series: Lincoln and Jemma Cousins AU [1]
Category: Agents of S.H.I.E.L.D. (TV)
Genre: Aftermath of Torture, Alternate Universe - Family, Doctor/Patient, Episode: s02e20 Scars, Gen, Late Night Conversations, Light Angst, Lincoln Campbell is John Young, Lincoln and Jemma are Cousins, Referenced Human Experimentation, past human experimentation
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-19
Updated: 2016-11-19
Packaged: 2018-08-31 13:37:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 400
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8580586
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SpiritAlpha/pseuds/SpiritAlpha
Summary: Jemma and Lincoln talk about recent events after Lincoln is rescued from HYDRA and recovering at S.H.I.E.L.D.





	

It was night time at the Playground and everyone had gone to bed. Well, almost everyone. Lincoln was lying in the S.H.I.E.L.D. infirmary when he heard the door open and turned his head, smiling when he saw who it was.

"Hey, Jemma." he said, as Jemma sat down next to his bed. She smiled back.

"Hey, Lincoln." she replied. "You ok?"

"I am, thanks to you." he said. He propped himself up on his elbows and looked at her closely, his expression turning more serious. He got straight to the point. "What's going on with you and Skye?"

"Nothing." she said. He raised his eyebrows and she sighed. "Ok. There is something."

"You've gone anti-Inhuman." he said, curiously. "That's not like you, Jemma. Something happened. What was it?"

"Trip's death." she said. "He was killed by the Diviner. I know it wasn't Skye's fault, but..."

"You needed someone to take it out on, and because she was down there as well, you took it out on her." he said.

"Yes." she replied, nodding. "I'm sorry."

"It's ok." he said. "Come here." Lincoln sat up straight in bed and held out his arms. Jemma let him bring her into a comforting hug. "You should talk to Skye, tell her what happened. She'll understand."

"What if she doesn't?"

"She will, Jemma. She's your friend."

"You know, you really shouldn't be sitting up in bed like this." said Jemma. "You were almost experimented on..." Her voice cracked and she started to cry into his shoulder.

"Jemma, I'm fine." Lincoln replied. "It's not the first time I've been experimented on, remember? Besides, my powers are speeding up the healing process in my body." She nodded and looked up at him.

"I love you, Lincoln." Jemma said.

"I love you too, Jemma." replied Lincoln. "Now go back to bed."

"No. I want to stay with you."

"Jemma, go back to bed." said Lincoln, being reminded of all the times when they were younger when he'd have to get Jemma into bed. She didn't move. "Fine. You can stay here, but you'll need to go back to your bunk before anyone else turns up."

"Or I could just say that I was checking up on my patient." she said. He laughed.

"Or you could do that." he agreed.

Lincoln lay back down on the bed and Jemma continued to hug him.


End file.
